dandoversefandomcom-20200214-history
Aperture Science
Background Aperture Science is the most powerful entity in the known universe. It manages galactic peace, economy, conflicts and other affairs. First founded in the year 2016, Aperture grew quickly despite its bizarre products. As the years progressed, Aperture amassed a greater and greater wealth, which allowed them to research and develop things that were thought to be science fiction, at the time. Below, you will find a timeline of Aperture's activities until the current date in the Dandoverse, which is the year 4009. Aperture Science Laboratories, Timeline (1997-4009) 1997: Danny Todd is born on the 19th of February. 2016: Aperture Science Laboratories is founded on the 13th of May when Danny was 19. 2017: Aperture invents a robotic shower curtain which sells millions. 2019: Aperture turns its first profit of one million USD. 2022: Aperture buys head office in Pasadena, California at a cost of 22 million USD. 2023: Aperture’s next largest product, the AX-1 android automated robotic system, is created. 2025: The AX-1 becomes the most sold product in the history of Robotics. 2026: Aperture created the first Artificial Intelligence, GLaDOS MKI. 2026: Aperture becomes the largest company in history, with equities amassing to over $2 trillion. 2029: Aperture fastracks Space development program and sends a satellite into orbit. 2030: Aperture invests in a Nuclear Fusion reactor. 2033: Aperture completes its first Nuclear Fusion reactor, the AFS-I. 2034: Aperture begins development on a project which is kept hidden, with large investments. 2034: Aperture goes quiet for 8 years. 2040: An unknown energy signature is detected in low Earth orbit, suspected ET life. 2041: The same signature is detected within Earth’s atmosphere. 2042: Aperture resurfaces with a FTL vehicle, called the Phoenix-I, using a Slipspace drive. 2044: Aperture builds a telescope which can see planetary surfaces up to 400 LY away. 2045: Aperture discovers a possible planet for colonisation, called Eden II. 2045: Aperture outlines plans to travel to Eden II. 2047: Aperture builds a large facility in New Mexico, called Ares Plateau. 2050: Aperture trains 30 crew members, ready for operation Eden II. 2051: Aperture begins construction of the first Lunar Base. 2052: Aperture launches Phoenix-I to Eden II. 2052: Aperture arrives at Eden II after one month of travel and 48 LY. 2053: Surface colony established, Eden Prime. 2053: Aperture completes first lunar colony. 2055: FTL Communication relay created between Earth and Eden Prime. 2057: Aperture invents regenerative tissue systems, allowing humans to live forever. 2059: Eden Prime is bombarded by a meteor shower, Aperture invests in weaponry. 2060: Aperture created the AMS-I and sends it to Eden Prime for defence. 2061: Aperture begins construction of Lowell Colony on Mars. 2062: Aperture creates 14 new FTL ships using Slip Space Drives. 2064: Aperture takes on ASV brand for space vehicles, Aperture Science Vehicle 2065: The Aperture fleet is completed, it is known as the Aperture Light Fleet. 2066: Aperture’s largest ship, the ASV Kraeston breaks apart during Slip Space flight. 2066: The Kraeston disaster forces Aperture to rethink FTL travel. 2069: Aperture completes Lowell Colony. 2070: The population of Eden Prime hits one million people. 2077: Aperture completes its second fleet, the Aperture Enterprise Fleet. 2078: Aperture discovers a planet named Meras II, the Enterprise Fleet is sent. 2079: The Enterprise fleet is halted for safety checks before departure. 2081: Aperture creates GLaDOS MKII, designed especially for space flight. 2083: Aperture begins construction of the AL-I Space Station orbiting Earth. 2084: Aperture completes the dry dock on the AL-1 Space Station. 2087: Aperture sends the Enterprise fleet to Meras II. 2087: Stark Weapons Limited is created as a sub division of Aperture. 2088: Aperture arrives at Meras II and constructs the colony Meras Prime. 2090: Aperture creates its first FTL weapon system, the Javelin-I. 2091: Meras II colony constructs hyper advanced geothermal generators. 2092: Meras II Disaster, geothermal generator collapse, 29,000 dead. 2112: Aperture invents new FTL technology, the Mass Effect Core. 2113: First Mass Effect Fleet created, the Normandy Fleet. 2114: Aperture leaves Earth, begins construction of unknown deep space base. 2116: Aperture announces sub-division of care known as Vault-Tec. 2118: Aperture’s fleet disappears, Aperture is not heard from for 62 years. 2140: An extremely large object is spotted in deep space. 2180: Aperture resurfaces with a massive artificial planet, known as New Earth, or Terra Nova. 2182: Aperture begins to transport people to Terra Nova using Mass Effect TECHNOLOGY. 2183: Cerberus Technology Limited is created as a sub division of Aperture. 2183: Terra Nova gravity core activated, see Terra Nova specifications. 2186: Aperture disappears, Vault-Tec appears to take control. 2198: First Contact with alien species, first contact war 2199: Peace settlement between Turian and Humans 2199: Formation of the AASC, Aperture Alliance Space Command 2361: Aegis VII disaster, 3,500 dead. 2366: Atlas V super disaster, 11,000,000 people dead. 3914: The current year in Dando’s Universe. 4001: Unveiling of MK5 FTL technology, the Ion Pulse drive. 4009: The current year in the Dandoverse.